


Don't Forget Me

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon leaves for the wall but not without saying good bye to Imigeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me

Jon! What do you mean you are going to the wall?” Imigeria paced the length of his room. She could not believe that the bastard son of Lord Stark was going to live the rest of his miserable life on the wall in the Night’s watch.

 “Imigeria” Jon sighed looking up from his hands. He could not watch her fret over him. She did not need to fret, he didn’t need the added stress of  having to worry about her all while packing his things

 “No Jon!” She spun on her heels, pointing her finger at the bastard. “You cannot leave now! This has to be some joke between you and your brothers!” She huffed, turning back to the table picking a cup of wine. “ it;s a good joke”

 She took a swing of wine.  Her hair now a lighter shade of orange in the light coming from the fire.

“Imigeria, this is not a joke but you need to calm down” Jon regretted saying that the moment it escaped his lips.

 She turned again, swinging her arm as she threw the cup directly at his head. The wine spilling on the floor and bed covers. Jon ducked, avoiding the goblet as it came hurtling towards him. She did not intend to hit him, if she had the cup would have smacked him right in the nose. She was just angry, and Jon could understand that no matter how many times he tried to get to calm down.  

 To tell the truth, Jon was just as terrified of going to the wall himself as she was for him. He did not know what to expect. Whether or not he would make it alive past one month? Would he see White Walkers and Wildinglings? He did not want to think about it, all he wanted was to let her know that he loved her and would not forget her.

 How could he forget her? Jon had grown up with her, playing and fighting in the courtyards. She had been nicer to him than any of the other girls not wanting anything to do with a bastard son. She was his best friend and there was nothing that would change that and if he was not being forced to go to the wall, he would stay with her and run away like they had planned. But here he was, sat in his room while she cried in front of him.

 Jon couldn’t stand seeing her upset. jumping up from his spot on the edge of his bed, he crossed the room and took her in his arms. She shook with each sob, trying desperately to hold onto him as though she could prevent him leaving.

 He stroked her hair, cooing and trying to get her to calm down. Jon started to sway from side to side as if he were rocking a child but that did not soothe her. He himself started to cry as he realised that this was the last time that he would see her. He would never see her fire hair again, or hear her laugh or feel her hand in his. This was the last he would every experience of the red head warrior known as Imigeria.

 Jon pulled away, taking her face in his hands. His fingers stroking over her freckled cheeks.  She stared back up at him with bright blue eyes now tainted red and filled with tears. This is not how he wanted to remember her. he wanted her to be happy so that each time she filled his mind, he would be filled with happiness.

Bringing her face up to his, he pressed his lips against her softly at first before she quickly reacted. Her fingers curling themselves around his wrists, pulling herself higher. Standing on her toes, she put her full force into the kiss. Her hands moved from his wrists and into his hair and his around her body, holding her tight against him. They never wanted to let go of each other. Each of them desperately clinging to each moment, hoping that it would never break. But as reality took over, the sudden need for air was stronger than their desire to be with each other.

 Pulling away, both of them panting heavily. Jon cradled her face once again, his finger running over her lips.

 "Please don’t ever forget me Jon Snow" She whispered, kissing his thumb.

 Jon shook his head. “I could never forget you”

 Of all the words spoken that night and the morning after when he left for the edge of the world. never once were the words I love you said. not a single mummer of the word love. Only when they were thousands of miles apart, Imigeria sewing with Sansa and Jon on his horse riding north did they say the words to their new companions. each with thick throats and teary eyes.

_I Love Her So Much.  
I Love Him So Much._


End file.
